


[CLex][Smallville]桑梓椿萱年正华【未完待续】

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: [CLex][Smallville]桑梓椿萱年正华 [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 当失忆的 Lex，遇到跟他年轻时一模一样的Conner，会发生什么样的事情呢？
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: [CLex][Smallville]桑梓椿萱年正华 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091552





	[CLex][Smallville]桑梓椿萱年正华【未完待续】

[CLex][Smallville]桑梓椿萱年正华  
——《Smallville》Conner Kent同人续写  
My Parents  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
CP：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor  
剧情概况：当失忆的 Lex，遇到跟他年轻时一模一样的Conner，会发生什么样的事情呢？  
注:1，只是《smallville》剧的同人续写，请勿联系其他作品设定。非cp文。如果文中有与原剧剧情冲突的地方，纯粹是本人对原剧的记忆理解疏漏，请无视。  
2，原剧里，该版的Conner，就是设定的与 Lex年轻时一模一样的，与其他作品的Conner设定是不一样的。本文也是由此设定而来。  
3，本文故事发生在Darkseid一役后几个月后，因此正联还未扩容，还是那几个人。当然其他正联人员也不会出场，毕竟人多了不好写。  
4，由于原剧采用的超能力逐渐觉醒的设定，因此设定本文故事发生时，Conner的超能力已经全部觉醒。保留Conner小时候有的身体组织可以帮助别人治伤的设定，毕竟Clark的血液也能帮人治病，Conner长大后还有此项治愈能力也并不为过。  
5，虽然原剧中，氪石溶液有恢复记忆的能力，而斯莫维尔氪石遍地，但是还是设定，Conner没有恢复 Lex的记忆。他对 Lex的了解，都是Clark告诉他的。  
6，设定 Lex复活后的身体，是正常的身体，并没有其他克隆体快速衰老的缺陷。毕竟他的复活有Darkseid帮忙。  
7，默认 Lex复活后，回收了包括星球日报在内的所有家产。  
8，原剧中，卡德摩斯实验室已经被Tess炸毁，资料已经尽失。所以设定本文故事发生时，重建的卡德摩斯，对于各项技术，还处于重新摸索阶段，掌握的技术水平比原剧时的略低。

桑梓椿萱年正华  
斯莫维尔。  
Luthor别墅旧址。  
旧址上，一座新建的小房子已渐完工，工人们忙着陆陆续续地搬运家具。  
年轻的Otis Graves，一边监督着现场的施工，一边打电话向他的老板汇报工作。  
“ Mr Luthor，一切已经布置妥当，Subject 01的记忆也已被编程，他不会知道自己是克隆体。”  
“干的不错”，电话那头的 Lex Luthor，此时正独自一人走在斯莫维尔高中楼前，西装革履，墨镜加身，“他还能活多久？”  
“据实验报告，大约还有半年时间。”  
“他已经没有研究价值了，就留他在那里自生自灭吧。”  
“好的， Luthor先生。。。。”沉默片刻，Otis接着说道，“多加小心。”  
Lex笑了笑，没有回答，挂断了电话。

斯莫维尔高中。  
火炬报报社。  
一个充满纠结的男孩的声音从室内传出，“我们究竟要不要让Conner知道，我们已经知道了他的秘密？”  
“不不不”，一个姑娘的声音欢快地回答着，“Conner不和对我们说，一定有他的理由。Clayton，我们还是跟之前说好的那样，装作不知道就好了。”  
“Zoe，瞒着Conner真的好吗？Conner最烦别人撒谎了。”男声充满了担忧。  
“别担心，Clayton，Conner知道我们知道的。如果他不想的话，我们根本发现不了的。我试探过他的，他只是用湿漉漉的眼睛看着我笑着扯开话题。”  
“天那，Zoe，我好嫉妒你，我也想Conner用那种眼神看着我。。。。”  
此时，一阵敲门声响起，戴着墨镜的 Lex推门而入。  
“抱歉，无意打扰你们年轻人的春心荡漾。但是，我想查看一下十年前的火炬报报道记录。”  
“你是哪位？”Clayton戒备地看着 Lex。  
“慢着，我在电视上见过你”，Zoe惊呼着，“你是 Lex Luthor！”  
“没错，如假包换。”， Lex摘下墨镜。  
“ Lex Luthor？就是那个跟Clark Kent、Lana Lang闹得满小镇八卦四起，但是相关新闻报道却全部被压下的那个 Lex Luthor？”Clayton也惊呼了起来。  
“所以，你们确实知道些什么”，淡定的 Lex毫不客气地反客为主，径直坐到电脑前，查阅着电脑里过去的资料。  
“等等，你不能看那些，那些是火炬报的机密！”率先反应过来的Zoe，连忙上前阻拦，却被 Lex劈手擒住，推到了反应慢半拍的Clayton身上，俩人一起摔倒在地。  
“Clayton！Zoe！看我发现了什么！”此时，一个充满活力的悦耳男声由远及近传来，Conner Kent欢快地走了进来，却看见满盘狼藉。“呃，发生了什么？”

Lex抬起头来，却看见一张熟悉的面孔屹立在门口，十分震惊！虽然自己失去了近十年的记忆，只留下些残存的影像，但是面前的这个人，他的长相神情，竟然跟十五年前的自己一模一样！！！  
Conner也十分震惊， Lex Luthor竟然来到了斯莫维尔。看他的神情，分明是已经对自己产生了怀疑。Conner快速地在心里盘算得失，决定先下手为强。  
“爸！”Conner的话，震惊了在场的所有人。

大都会。  
昏暗的废弃工厂。  
Superman正与黑暗中的什么怪物拼力搏斗着。  
疾风怒吼，惊天动地中，那个怪物从黑暗中走了出来。  
Doomsday？！怎么可能？！Superman扑了上去，奋力一搏，却被Doomsday带着疾风的拳头打飞在地，一瞬间山崩地裂。

斯莫维尔高中。  
火炬报报社。  
“Conner，你是 Lex Luthor的儿子？！”Zoe和Clayton异口同声地震惊道。  
“确切地说，是私生子”，Conner胡说八道地解释着，却发现对面的 Lex脸上闪过一丝几不可察的嘲笑与杀意，“Zoe、Clayton，这是我们家的私事，能让我们单独聊一会吗？”为了同学的生命安全，Conner果断把他们支走。  
“Conner，你确定没问题吗？”Clayton担忧地打量着Conner和 Lex。  
“不许偷听。”帅气地Conner朝着Clayton和Zoe美丽地笑了笑。  
“好吧。Zoe，我们出去吧。”Clayton拖走了满眼八卦星星眼的Zoe。

“说吧，你是整容的还是变形人，是为了钱财还是想要报复？” Lex好遐以待地质问着，直截了当的言语中充满了不屑。看来，最近有很多找上门的人冒充他的私生子坑蒙拐骗，我们这位云淡风轻的大富豪，早已对此十分的不耐烦。  
“相信我，我真是你儿子。”Conner走上前来，撑在桌子上，用湿漉漉的眼神注视着 Lex。  
Lex无视Conner那瘦小的身躯在上方带来的压迫，仍然专注地翻看着电脑里火炬报的怪异记录。火炬报、怪异之墙、陨石怪、斯莫维尔，每一条奇闻异录所发生的时间，都是在Blur——或者应该说Superman——出现在大都会之前。一丝转瞬即逝的笑意攀过 Lex眼中，之前的调查果然没错，Superman果然出身斯莫维尔。而这些怪事发生时，无一例外出现在现场的那个人，就是——  
啪。Conner拔掉了电脑电源。

大都会。  
星球日报。  
Lois办公室。  
电脑屏幕上，一篇文档一片杂乱。映在电脑屏幕上的身影，越来越近。  
“怎么了，Lois？”衬衣领带、头发略微杂乱的Clark Kent靠在Lois Lane的电脑旁。  
Lois推了推键盘，抬起头来，却发现——“Clark，眼镜！”Lois连忙小声比划着，提醒着忘记戴眼镜的Clark。  
“我总是忘记”，戴上眼镜的Clark笑了笑，探过身来，“在写什么呢？”  
“没什么”Lois连忙掩饰。  
“《Superman，人类的威胁》——”，Clark直接将屏幕上的文字读了出来，“Lois，这是怎么一回事？”  
“好吧，这是我们的大老板——Lex Luthor，下达的命令。”Lois索性说开了。  
“ Lex？”Clark若有所思。

斯莫维尔高中。  
火炬报报社。  
气愤的 Lex站起来单手掐住了Conner的脖子，两张神似的面容贴在一起，剑拔弩张。  
但是很快， Lex就敏锐地发现，尽管自己用力掐捏，对面的年轻人依旧毫无影响，就仿佛是钢铁一般。  
“现在，我们能谈谈了吗？”Conner调皮地笑了笑。  
Lex松开了Conner。

大都会。  
星球日报。  
Lois办公室。  
“他明明知道，你——Superman，每天都在拯救人类，却还非要让星球日报发表这些攻击Superman的言论。这是在诽谤！”Lois气愤至极。  
“Lois，这不怪他， Lex失忆了。”Clark郑重其事地解释着。  
Lois摇了摇头，“Clark，我知道你跟 Lex那长达十年的漫长过去，但是这篇稿子，我实在是没法写出来。”  
“这篇稿子我来写吧。”Clark安抚着Lois，提议道。  
“说定了。”Clark主动请缨，Lois自然乐得其成，“对了，刚刚发生什么事情了，你弄得那么狼狈？”  
“是Doomsday。”  
闻言Lois立即紧张起来，仔细地检查Clark的身体。  
“我没事。”Clark安慰着Lois。  
“但是Doomsday不是已经被除掉了吗？”，确认过Clark没有受伤的Lois，提出了疑问。  
“是啊，这就是问题所在。我清楚地记得，我们除掉了它。”  
“那它，有没有可能是又复活了？”  
“应该不可能，当初那些烈性炸药炸得它尸骨无存，军团也反复确认过它确实死在那天了。”  
“那它，有没有什么不同的地方？”Lois提醒着。  
“不同之处。。。”Clark思考片刻，战斗回顾快速闪过脑海，“它的力量似乎远不如从前。。。。还有，似乎它。。。很快变回人形。。。”  
“Davis Bloome！”Lois震惊地得出结论，“他竟然没死？！”  
“估计是因为黑色氪石分离的不够彻底”，Clark补充道，“Davis体内还有Doomsday的基因。。。。”  
这时，一对安保人员走了进来，Clark和Lois连忙停止了对话，却见他们查看一周后就又走了出去，只有越来越远的声音传来“告诉过你那不是Superman，只不过是个在这工作的人罢了。”  
Clark和Lois相视一笑。

大都会。  
Luthor集团顶楼。  
Conner西装革履，风度翩翩，春风得意地坐在办公桌对面，心不在焉地肆意把玩着不知道从哪找出来的战斗天使手办，随意地扫向 Lex几眼。  
老板椅上的 Lex笑了笑，将Conner的DNA检测报告与其他文件放到一起，起身来到壁橱前，取出一个精美的盒子，递给Conner。  
“打开它。” Lex斜靠在办公桌前，如沐春风地看着Conner小心翼翼地开启铅盒。  
“这是。。。手表？！”Conner惊喜地发现，盒子里静静地躺着的是，一枚豪华的手表。  
Lex伸手将手表从铅盒中取出，笑着将其戴在Conner纤细的手腕上，金色的表盘搭配水晶镶钻，流光溢彩闪烁在银铅交错的表链上，低调奢华，显得Conner越发的英俊不凡。  
“喜欢吗？” Lex宠溺地看着笑意莞然的Conner。  
Conner笑着点点头，旋即连忙摇头，“不行，这太贵重了。。。。”  
“这是父亲送给孩子的礼物”， Lex握住Conner试图解下手表的芊芊玉手，“作为这么多年来没有在你身边的赔罪。”  
Conner温暖地笑了笑，向父亲诚挚地表达了谢意。  
Lex温柔地抚摸着Conner柔软的黑发，慈爱地注视着Conner那与自己神似的笑语盈盈的英俊面庞，忍不住由上而下、由发及脸地用手摩挲着Conner那美丽的脸颊。  
“可惜我母亲送给我的手表遗失了，或许它丢在斯莫维尔了，我记不清了”， Lex的语气中充满了惋惜，“它才是你应得的。”  
“谢谢你，父亲”，Conner郑重其事地向父亲致谢，“这对我很重要。”  
“这里就是你的家，不要拘束自己”， Lex温暖地笑了笑，摸了摸Conner的头，“我还有些工作要处理，你先到处走走，好好放松一下。”  
“嗯。”Conner乖巧地起身，笑着向父亲告别。  
Lex笑着坐回老板椅，随意地掀开笔记本电脑，戴上耳机，慈爱地目送Conner离开。  
Lex的笑容，骤然冷了下来。

门外。  
Conner冷静地拆开表盘，取出并碾碎窃听器。  
门内。  
Lex关闭失去信号的声音监控软件，登录纳米监控传送系统，打开了Conner的眼睛。  
门外。  
Conner一抹微笑，戴上墨镜，笑着走开。  
门内。  
监控系统上一片漆黑，俄顷，彻底失去信号。一丝转瞬即逝的冷笑，攀上Lex眉头。  
星辰实验室。  
Emil Hamilton博士告诉躺在实验台上的Conner，“Conner，你体内的纳米监控传送器已经全部取出来了。”  
“谢了，博士。”Conner神清气爽地翻下实验台，“我该回去了。”  
“Conner”， Emil博士叫住了Conner，“取出的纳米传送器里含有氪石成分， Lex Luthor一定察觉了你的真实身份。”  
“那可是 Lex Luthor啊”，Conner骄傲地说，“如果没有察觉出问题，那就不是他了。”  
“那你确定真的不要通知Clark吗？”Emil博士还是很担心，“万一。。。”  
“相信我，我完全能够掌握这一切。”年轻气盛的Conner果断地打断了Emil博士的话语，“不必担心。”  
突然，Conner的手机响起，“是 Lex。”  
“嗨，爸！”Conner自在的接通了电话。  
“Conner，记者招待会已经安排好了，你该回来准备了。” Lex云淡风轻的语气里暗藏着掌控一切的自信。  
“没问题，我完全准备好了。”瞬间回到 Luthor集团的Conner，推门而入。  
Lex迎了上来，耐心仔细地帮Conner整理了略显褶皱的西装，“Conner，我给你起了个新名字，一个属于 Luthor家族的名字。”


End file.
